


Navy Blue

by EliraWinter



Series: Charles/Erik Drabbles [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Charles, M/M, Non-power AU, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's in an important meeting, but Charles won't let him be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Blue

Erik shifted in the swivel chair, slumping a bit further down in his seat as John from marketing gave his presentation, gesturing to various graphs and charts on the projection screen.  Erik sighed slightly, rueing the fact that he’d had to leave Charles – sleepy, warm, pliable and affectionate Charles – in bed that morning to make it to the meeting.

“Mmmm, don’t go,” he’d murmured, half asleep, as Erik did his tie in front of the mirror.

“Sorry _liebling_ , this one’s important,” Erik had replied, pressing a quick kiss to Charles’ forehead before he left the bedroom.

John-from-marketing was still droning on, while the majority of the other occupants of the meeting were hanging on to his every word, taking notes and nodding seriously.  The minority were either surreptitiously snoozing or, like Erik, looking as bored as fuck.

The mobile phone in Erik’s pocket vibrated suddenly, almost making him jump before he quickly reapplied the sheen of nonchalant boredom and slipped the phone into his hand.  It was a text from Charles, with a file attachment, and Erik unthinkingly opened it.  What he got was a slightly fuzzy photograph of their navy blue bedsheets, the pale curve of Charles’ back and arse, and Charles’ arm stretching behind him to plunge fingers into his own arse.

Well, fuck.

The phone vibrated again.

Charles: _How’s the meeting, honey?_

Erik stifled a groan and crossed his legs, attempting to will away his erection.  For God’s sake.

Erik: _Charles, you horny, horrible person._

Charles: _You know how much I love morning sex, darling._

Charles: _My fingers aren’t enough_

Charles: _I can barely reach_

Erik, shocked and exasperated and turned on: _Charles I’m in a meeting for the love of God A MEETING_

Charles: _Oh, Erik, I’m imagining that you’re fucking me so hard_

Charles: _gripping my hips_

Charles: _i’ll have bruises_

Charles: _but you like it, you like it when it looks like you own me_

Charles: _you’ll suck a lovebite behind my ear so that people walking behind me can see it and they all know_

Erik, desperately aroused: c _harles yes fuck i’ll do it i’ll do it all come on can you feel me?_

Charles: _oh erik erik please_

There was a lull in Charles’ texts and Erik knew he’d probably come.  Erik’s erection was raging in his pants now, raging like a precome-breathing dragon of doom, and his grip on his phone was so tight that he was afraid something would crack.  During the time of his inattention (to the meeting, at least) John-from-marketing had stepped down and Alvin-from-tech was fiddling with his computer and smiling nervously and _Erik really needed to get to a bathroom to get off_.  He managed to signal his boss, mouth _BATHROOM_ at him and slip out with his folder held carefully in front of his crotch.  Then he found the most disused bathroom he knew of and dialled Charles’ phone number.

“Hello?” came Charles’ voice, slow and lazy and a bit hoarse as if he’d been stifling his screams.

“Charles,” Erik choked out as he fumbled with his trousers and got his cock out.  “Charles, Jesus Christ, what have you done to me?”

“Oh, I take it the meeting’s over then, darling?”  
“No, I left!” Erik hissed, jerking himself feverishly.  “Talk to me, you minx.  Tell me how it felt, teasing me when you _knew_ I was in a _meeting_.”

Charles was quiet for a moment, the soft sounds of his breathing barely audible beneath Erik’s harsh pants and the slick sound of his hand on his cock.

“Are you touching yourself?” Charles asked, softly now and shy as if he hadn’t just been sending Erik dirty text messages and a picture of himself masturbating.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Charles, you have no idea what you do to me,” Erik gasped, head braced against the door as he clutched his phone at his ear and touched himself with his other hand.  “I hope you’re ready because as soon as I’m home, as soon as I get back I’m going to bend you over wherever you are and fuck you so Goddamn hard you’ll feel it for a week, and I’ll bite your neck right under your jaw so everyone can see it and then I’ll take you to bed and fuck you again and then in the shower _oh fuck_ – ” and then Erik was coming hard, splattering against the door of the toilet stall.

It’s silent save for their breaths, and Erik could almost imagine Charles there with him, pressing kisses to his cheekbones.

“I’m coming home,” Erik said.  “Fuck it.”

Charles laughed.  “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [kageillusionz](http://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> on tumblr prompted _'Cherik, Sexting during some important meeting.'_  
>  I hope I've done it justice.


End file.
